The Alternative Uses of a Fireplace
by Ellie'sGirl
Summary: Frodo tells his cousins about the phenomenon that is Christmas.. It’s just the beginning of the hobbits celebrating Holidays.Complete
1. What's a Stocking?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. The characters belong to Tolkien. The plot, however, belongs to me.  
  
Summary: Frodo tells his cousins about the phenomenon that is Christmas.. It's just the beginning of the hobbits celebrating Holidays.  
  
The Alternative Uses of a Fireplace  
  
Frodo Baggins and his cousins Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took were sitting around Frodo's fireplace in Bag End after a long day playing in the snow. Truth be told Merry and Pippin did most of the snow romping while Frodo watched but that was beyond the point. As the young hobbits stared into the flames Merry's mind began to churn.  
  
"Fireplaces are boring," Merry stated randomly, "They have no real use. Fire could easily be contained other ways."  
  
"Merry?" Pippin questioned. The young hobbit was afraid his cousin had lost his mind. "It's just a fire place Merry. Nothing to get upset about."  
  
"Peregrin is right. It is nothing to get upset about. But fireplaces do have other uses," Frodo had no idea what he was getting into when he made this statement to his younger cousins.  
  
Merry raised his eyebrow, "And what may that be?"  
  
"To hang stocking at Christmas of course!"  
  
"Crismiss?" Merry and Pippin asked.  
  
"Christmas," Frodo nodded. "Christmas is a marvelous holiday. I learned about it from a elderly lady when I was a lad."  
  
"Tell us. We want to know.. don't we Pip?"  
  
"We sure do. Tell us cousin."  
  
"Very well. Christmas happens in winter on a night very much like this one. You hang bright red stockings on the mantle above the fireplace."  
  
"What is a stocking?" inquired Merry.  
  
"A stocking," Frodo explained, "is a large piece of cloth sewn together so it acts like a sack but is in the shape of a foot."  
  
"Oh, but why do you hang it above the fireplace?" Merry asked.  
  
Frodo sighed. This was a bad idea, he thought. "Maybe I should explain this to you some other time, when you will understand better."  
  
"No!" protested Pippin, "You started telling us a story and you can't stop now. You must continue! We will understand." Merry nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Frodo sighed once more, "Very well. You hang the stocking above the fireplace in the evening and when you wake up in the morning it is filled with all sorts of treats. During the night a man named Santa Clause comes down the chimney and leaves you gifts in your stocking and under your tree. Ah yes, the tree, I forgot to tell you about that."  
  
"Tell us! Tell us!" Pippin pleaded.  
  
"At Christmas, there is a large fir tree in your house. You decorate it with brightly colored balls, some with glitter on them, called ornaments. On the top of the tree you put a star. You can put candles on it to light it up and make it shine. It is very beautiful," Frodo explained. At that moment Frodo had a flashback of when the elderly lady was describing Christmas to him and remember a picture she had showed him of a Christmas tree. He hopped up knowing he had it in a book somewhere and ran into the study to look for it. A puzzled Merry and Pippin followed.  
  
"Er.. Frodo, what are you doing?" Merry asked as Frodo tore through the books lining the walls of the study.  
  
"Looking for a picture to show you two." He opened a book, his eyes lit up and flipped through it finding the picture he wanted tucked away in the center. "Ah, here it is." He unfolded the parchment and held it open for the young hobbits to see. Pippin's eyes grew huge with excitement.  
  
"Can we have Christmas Frodo? Can we?" the Took asked. His eyes wandered across the page in amazement as he took the picture from Frodo. "And those presents under the tree and in those stockings... those are from Santa Clothes right?"  
  
"Santa Clause but yes, they are. He comes and leaves gifts and in exchange for the presents you must leave him out milk and cookies."  
  
"Can we have Christmas? Right here in Bag End?" asked Merry. "It sounds like such a wonderful thing."  
  
"Ah but there is only one night you can have Christmas. It must be on December 25 or Santa Clause won't come."  
  
Pippin frowned. It was only December 12. "Why does it have to be December 25?" he asked, disappointed he would have to wait so long. "That's just the way it is Pip," replied Frodo, "I'm not quite sure myself. That's just the way it is. But we can put up a tree and make cookies to prepare before then if you'd like. There will be Christmas this year in Bag End if you'd like to have it."  
  
"Of course we would. When can we start?" Merry said.  
  
"Tomorrow," replied Frodo watching Pippin yawn from the corner of his eye. "Right now I think it is time for bed."  
  
"Do we have to?" Pippin yawned. "I want to start our Christmas now."  
  
"Yes we have to, it is time for bed. Come to bed now and I will tell you of the other holidays like Easter, Valentine's Day, and Halloween when we prepare for our Christmas." Pippins eyes grew wide at this comment.  
  
"There are other holidays?!?" the hobbit exclaimed. Frodo laughed and nodded. So the hobbits went to sleep and had visions of sugar plumbs dancing in their heads.  
  
I know it was short and not my best work but R&R! If I get enough reviews I will write about the actual Christmas itself. I'll post the stories of the other Holidays later. 


	2. A Hobbity Christmas

Disclaimer: I still don't know anything but the plot. Sad really.  
  
A/N: I do realize that Christmas is NOT a thing the hobbits would have celebrated because Christ did not exist for them. Please take note that NO where in my story do I make a reference to the religious aspects of Christmas. For all the hobbits know it's just a holiday where they get presents. I will be having different stories for each of the holidays... I'm sorry if that was confusing in my last chapter. Ok onto the story.. Enjoy.  
  
A Hobbity Christmas  
  
Finally December 24 had rolled around for the hobbits staying in Bag End. They had spent the day making Christmas cookies and singing carols like Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, Deck the Halls, Jingle Bells, and Santa Clause is Coming to Town. Pippin sat in front of the tree staring up at it. "It's so beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"That it is," Bilbo said from the door. Pippin looked up upon hearing his cousin's voice. He never had been that close to the elder hobbit like Frodo had but did enjoy listening to his stories. To him now was the perfect time for a story.  
  
"Bilbo," he said, "tell me a story." Samwise Gamgee, who had decided to celebrate the holiday with his friends, walked in from the kitchen. "Yes, do tell us a story." He promptly sat down next to Pippin looking up eagerly at Bilbo.  
  
"Ah a story sounds like a good idea. But tonight of all nights we should hear a Christmas story. Sadly, I do not know any stories of the type. We must ask Frodo," the elderly hobbit replied. At that moment Frodo and Merry came in from taking a brisk walk outside.  
  
"What about me?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Tell us a Christmas story if you will lad," requested Bilbo who pulled a chair close to Pippin and Sam and sat down in it. Merry smiled brightly at the idea and plopped down in front of Bilbo's chair. So Frodo recited the Night before Christmas for the other hobbits. Just as he finished a tea kettle whistled from inside the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, I forgot!" Sam jumped up. "I was boiling water so I could make you and Master Merry some hot chocolate for after your walk. Would anyone else like some?"  
  
"I would," Pippin piped up.  
  
"If you could Master Gamgee I'd like some tea," Bilbo put in. Sam nodded his head and went back into the kitchen. He came out moment later with five steaming mugs on a tray. He handed them out and sat back down, sipping his mug. The hobbits sat in silence for a moment admiring the decorations they had worked so hard to make and put up.  
  
"I'd say we did a delightful job making Bag End cheery for the holiday," Frodo said, "You lads worked hard." This comment he directed at Merry and Pippin who beamed at the compliment. One by one the hobbits finished their hot chocolate, or tea in Bilbo's case, and brought the mugs back to the kitchen. After sitting around discussing their plans for the next day it seemed as though the hobbits got into a yawning contest.  
  
"I'd say it was time to put out our milk and cookies and go to bed," Frodo said as he glanced at the clock.  
  
"But Frodo," complained Pippin, "I want to stay up and see Santa. Besides, I'm not tired," he said stifling a yawn.  
  
"I beg to differ Pip," said Frodo, "I saw that yawn and just look at the time. I can't believe we've stayed up this late as it is!"  
  
"But.. Santa.." Pippin trailed off.  
  
"Didn't you listen to anything Frodo told us about Christmas?" asked Merry, "Santa doesn't come to house where people are awake so they can see him! He likes to leave presents in private." Pippin sighed but got up along with his cousins and headed to bed.  
  
So the hobbits slept soundly until morning, dreaming of the day to come. In the morning the hobbits were abruptly awoken by squeals of glee from Pippin. He had be the first one to wake up and gone to see what Santa had left. Slowly the older hobbits got up and went to see what they had gotten as well.  
  
Bilbo got a new pipe, Sam got new gardening tools, Frodo got a large book filled with stories of distant lands complete with maps, Merry got a silver flute, and Pippin got a shiny wooden fiddle. Their stocking were full to the brim as well. They all got a few candy canes and assorted fresh fruits and vegetables. Bilbo's had some longbottom leaf and a bit of ale. Frodo's had some ale as well. Sam got a new pair of britches and Merry and Pippin both got new hats. (Thank you Meggles for the Ideas!!!!)  
  
After open all their presents the hobbits retired to the kitchen to start making their Christmas feast. They had roast chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and vegetable soup.  
  
"This was the best Christmas ever," Pippin said, "Maybe we should celebrate it more often."  
  
Aww I couldn't help but having an ending like that. Hope you liked it ;).  
  
READ AND REVIEW Thank you people. I'm sorry that one was so short. I want to thank Meggles for giving me ideas for the actual presents. I'd also like to take the time out to thank my reviewers:  
  
xJae: I'm so happy you liked the story! I didn't think it was that good and I don't know what possessed me to write it. I'm honored you added it to your favorite stories list! Thank you for taking the time out to review and if you liked that I'll be writing stories about other holidays.. feel free to check them out when they're posted.  
  
SquishyGamgee: Squish, squish, squish, you know me better than that! I'm gonna write and Easter one no matter what you say! And yes, the Halloween one will be fun. I'll be writing that one next and I'll be sure to add your lady hobbit in the Valentine's Day one. LYL Chicka!  
  
TwinglesMeMeMe13: Thank you for reading my story when I told you to. I appreciate the review and the confidence boost. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last. I'll let you know when I write the next holidays =). 


End file.
